Loving sun, sand and Ryou Bakura
by Inky Pinkie
Summary: Bakura decides to take a well deserved holiday at a popular beach. However, instead of relaxing he ends up having to babysit a younger teen named Ryou, after spending time with the boy Bakura fears he might be falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

Inky: Hi! I'm Inky Pinkie, and I'm here to congratulate you for clicking on this story. However, before I send you off on your journey I would like to say a few things:

1) This is my first YuGiOh fanfic, so if you spot any OOCness please do let me know, I'm working with characters I've never worked with before.

2)This is my first fanfic I've uploaded to this site, so if I've done anything wrong, please be a dear and tell me... I don't want to get into trouble.

3) Have fun reading! And if you do, please rate and review... or if you don't enjoy, I always appreciate feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh... thank Ra. If somehow I did, every other episode would be devoted to Tendershipping.

Warning: Rated M. Will contain lemons, language, adult themes. Also Yaoi. Lots of Yaoi.

Inky: Yay! I think that's everything... so Bon Voyage!

Bakura closed his eyes as the sea breeze swept through his mane of white hair, he took in a deep breath before slowly sighing and opening his eyes and looking out onto the beach below him. He was currently standing on the road just above the beach, all that was standing between him and golden sands was a peeling white railing which was being grasped tightly between the thief's fingers. Behind him stood the usual buildings found at the seaside; arcades, ice-cream bars, fish and chip take-aways, beach toy shops and the occasional crumbling café or restaurant. The sound of children's squealing grated against Bakura's ears, he grimaced slightly as one let out a particularly high-pitched screech.

Okay the thief hated children, okay he hated the crowds of people that gathered there, okay he hated the overly bright sun that hurt his blood-red eyes, okay he hated not being able to wear his incredibly long black leather trench coat… but even people like him needed holidays, right?

Bakura was currently wearing a loose pale blue shirt that billowed around him in the slight breeze, in the absence of his black trench coat he had compromised by wearing tight black skinny jeans with a thick belt strapped to his hips. A pair of lace-up combat boots hugged his feet and a pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes from the bright sun. To finish the look off, a smirk was plastered to face; his signature trademark.

The white haired male had arrived just this morning, he had decided that he needed a break from the ever exhausting city, a break from thievery and the usual mischief he got up to, just to relax and not have to worry about police or other big-name criminals. Well, that's what he said. In actual fact Bakura had managed to steal just over $900,000 in cash from a high security bank, causing almost every police officer in the city to be hunting him. Also unfortunately, the money he has stolen had belonged to the biggest criminal in the city, Marik. He was known and feared by everybody, people said that even police couldn't touch him. Of course this meant that he was being hunted down by every criminal in the city who worked for Marik… which was almost every criminal in the entire city. But Bakura being Bakura would never admit, even to himself, that he was actually _worried _about being the most searched for man in the city… of course not! He wasn't at all fazed by the fact that if he was caught by the police he'd be facing life imprisonment, or if he was caught by Marik he would be lucky to escape with his life…. No, not bothered by it at all. I mean sure it was sensible to leave for a while and let things cool down… but the real reason he had come here was because he wanted a holiday. Yup, that's the only reason. Not running away or anything.

The thief sighed and mused over his thoughts, this 'relaxing' thing was already starting to bore him. But just as he was about to turn back and head towards his hotel, he spotted something. Bakura smirked™. **Let's have some fun, shall we? **The thief strode over to a pair of large binoculars that were mounted on the railing, after inserting the correct number of coins he was able to move the binoculars around and peer through them. They were obviously intended to be used for looking out at the sea, but Bakura was not a man that was easily amused by looking at things as trivial and

boring as the sea, no he intended to put the binoculars, in his eyes, to a much better use. After spending half a minute or so searching, Bakura found what he was looking for and smirked™. He was gazing at a girl, late teens, wearing a _very_ skimpy bikini, pink with white polka dots. The thief's smirk™ grew into a grin as he continued to watch the oblivious girl. She was currently lying on a beach towel, perched up on her elbows, she had long blonde hair, sleek but shapely tanned body. Bakura watched on as the girl began to rub sun-cream onto her long legs, running her hands up and down her own body, the thief also noticed how every time she leant forwards to reach her feet and ankles, her extremely impressive breasts would get pressed against her upper legs and-blackness.

Bakura swore loudly as the timer on the binoculars ran out and the lenses in them were covered; ruining his fun. He quickly jammed some more coins into the machine and began frantically searching for the same girl again. However, the thief's thoughts on the girl were brought to an abrupt halt as something much more enticing caught his eye:

A boy further out at sea on a protruding rock, sitting half submerged with his lower half in the blue water.

But not just any boy, this boy had skin so beautiful and pale it looked like porcelain, his hair was long and white reaching half way down his back, his body was slim and held unquestionable elegance… and Bakura had never seen anything more beautiful. Or anything he wanted more. But the strangest thing was: "He looks like me?" The thief wondered aloud, although he knew this was not strictly true. While this boy had similar features to Bakura; hair, skin tone, body shape, eye colour. There were quite a few things that were different; even though this boy's hair was styled similarly to the thief's it was a lot less wild and better groomed. Both of the men were pale, but the smaller one's skin seemed to glow softly, whereas Bakura's looked as smooth and hard as granite. There were similarities between their body shapes, both were slim, however the boy seemed to be a bit shorter and held more of a feminine aura, whilst Bakura was more muscular and more feline. But the most striking difference was their eyes: the boy's eyes were gentle and were full of innocence Bakura would never possess, the thief's eyes were sharp and dangerous, full of wisdom about the real world.

Bakura could only watch in fascination as the younger boy stretched and stood up. The thief let out an approving growl; it seemed that his little treasure had a fondness for skinny-dipping. He bit his lip and sighed disappointedly as the boy walked around to the other side of the rock and out of sight. **I'm going to find him. Somehow. **The thief promised himself. **I'm going to find him… and I'm going to have him.**

…

Bakura sighed as he slouched on his barstool. It was 9pm and he had spent the day constantly thinking about _him. _The pale boy. Now he was sitting in an empty bar that was connected to the café next door. The thief looked up as he heard footsteps, an old man with a wrinkled face and kind eyes looked him up and down from across the counter of the bar.

"What can I get yer, laddy?" The man said with a gruff but friendly voice.

Bakura sat up straighter and glanced at the drinks on offer, he toyed with the idea of getting drunk, but quickly figured he'd regret it in the morning. "Just a coffee."

"Sure thing, sonny." The old man said with a kind smile, seeing the crestfallen look on his customer's face. He looked behind Bakura, who turned around and followed his gaze, into a darker corner of the bar. "Ryou, watcha doing hiding back there? C'mon here and get the man what he wants."

Bakura's eyes widened in shock as a boy stepped around the corner of the bar and into his line of sight. **It's him!** **The boy, I've found him! **The thief trailed his eyes up and down the boy, who he'd just found out had a name as cute as he looked, and inwardly admired him. The older teen decided Ryou looked even better closer up, especially with that waiters apron tied around his waist, he also wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue and white striped top. "Hello." The thief purred. "The name's Bakura."

Ryou had been hiding from the moment Bakura walked in, the boy was naturally shy, but with Bakura's dark choice of clothing, feral glint in his eye and an unnatural resemblance to Ryou himself; the younger teen was too scared to greet his customer. Ryou couldn't help but blush softly as he noticed the older man studying him, he felt as if the stranger was undressing him with his eyes. "Hi. I'm Ryou." He managed to mumble, careful not to make eye contact with the white haired thief. Unfortunately, after a while he was unable to stop himself from staring into Bakura's strangely attractive, reddy-brown eyes. **They're like fiery autumn leaves. **Ryou thought for a moment, then quickly dismissed the idea and wondered what had caused him to think of stupid things like that.

The thief gazed at his treasure, once again admiring the child-like innocence that shone from Ryou's eyes. He noticed the younger teen was blushing slightly and the sight nearly drove him crazy; the faint tinge of pink across Ryou's cheeks… he wanted nothing more than to make that blush appear again. "A coffee if that's alright."

Hearing Bakura speak to him snapped Ryou out of his trance. "Err… yeah. Of course! I'll get it now!" The young teen quickly bolted to the kitchens to get his customer his drink.

The thief grudgingly stopped looking at Ryou's ass as it disappeared from sight when he heard the old man saying. "He seems to like you."

"Wha'?" Bakura said, missing what the man had to say because of all the fantasies featuring a certain white haired teen running through his head.

"I said he like you." The older man said with a sad smile. "I'm his grandfather so I do know him and what he's feeling sometimes."

"Oh…" The thief said awkwardly, not sure what to say, sure he was pleased to hear Ryou liked him… but it sure just seemed as if Ryou was more scared of him than liking the older teen. "How do you know?"

"He's shy, yer see? Won't talk to no one apart from a couple of people. If it had been someone else he'd have jus' stared at the ground, poor lad. But with you he was staring right back at yer."

Bakura thought for a moment, biting his lip before answering. "Sounds like he doesn't have many friends."

The old man sighed sadly and gazed off to where Ryou had gone. "Yer right there. He's too shy to be the first to start a conversation, and kids his age will beat him up if they see him.

Bakura clenched his fists in furry, hot rage boiled through his blood. **How dare someone hurt him! How dare someone hurt MY treasure?! **"I'm sorry to hear that." The thief said sadly, but was unable to say anymore as Ryou burst into the room, proudly holding the mug of coffee as if it was some kind of trophy.

"If yer don't mind, I've got to go and clean up in the café next door. Mind if I leave yer here with Ryou? He'll take good care of yer." With that the teen's grandfather strode out of the room, leaving the two boys alone together.

Ryou walked over to Bakura and placed the mug in front of him. "H-here's your drink, I hope you like it." A blush crept onto his cheeks as he noticed Bakura smirking™.

The thief noted the flush of pink on Ryou's cheeks, he reached out and softly ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to squeak slightly from the unexpected contact, admiring its softness. "Thanks, Ryou."

The teen spent a couple of seconds gathering his wits and trying to cool down his blush before almost whispering. "Y-you're welcome. Would y-you like some milk for your drink?"

Bakura began having an internal battle; on one hand he hated milk and it would ruin his drink, on the other it would mean Ryou would have to lean across his lap to reach and if he was subtle he could 'accidently' rub up against the unsuspecting boy. Of course the chance of a good grope won over trivial problems such as thirst and lack of caffeine. "Sure, I'd love some."

"Okay, I'll just go and get it." The white haired boy said with a heart-stopping smile before rushing off to fetch the milk jug.

Ryou came back with a small jug in his hands, he walked up right next to Bakura who was innocently gazing back down at him. He noticed that because his customer was on a bar stool rather than a chair, it meant that Bakura was still just as tall as him and furthermore Ryou noticed it meant that he would have to lean against the thief's leg if he was going to reach. Trying not to blush at the thought, the boy leant over and reached for the mug of hot coffee.

Bakura's smirk™ grew as Ryou leant across his lap, gently brushing his thigh. Timing it just right, the thief moved his leg slightly upwards, as if he were just adjusting his position into something more comfortable, just as the boy touched his thigh and began pouring the milk. Thereby causing Bakura to gently grind into Ryou's crotch.

The effect was instant. Ryou squeaked as he felt something rub against a certain place, he jumped slightly from the contact and accidently dropped the milk jug. With a yelp, he dove to catch it, leaning right over Bakura, but tripped and would have ended up sprawling across the floor in a pool of spilt milk if two strong arms hadn't caught him around the waist and hoisted him back up.

For a couple of moments Ryou just went limp, panting slightly and trying to process what had just happened. He jumped out of his skin and yelped when he heard a sultry voice right by his ear. "Careful now, small one. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He then remembered he was lying against a warm chest with two arms wrapped around his waist belonging to someone he had only met ten minutes ago.

"Aha! I'm so so sorry!" The young boy blushed a deep red as he picked himself up, refusing to make eye contact with his saviour. He took a step backwards and stood a respectful distance from Bakura, his head bowed with embarrassment, tears threatening to spill over.

The thief had to fight the overwhelming urge to jump Ryou right then and there, damn, that boy was too cute for his own good. Instead he reached out and gently cupped Ryou's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. "Hey, it's all right. As they say: 'Don't cry over spilt milk.' You're not hurt are you?" Ryou smiled softly and shook his head, unable to look away from Bakura's red hot eyes.

The younger teen then froze suddenly as he remembered the broken jug, he winced slightly as he took in the shattered fragments spread out over the floor. Ryou pulled away from the thief's grasp and dropped to his knees, muttering apologies and doing his best to gather up the broken remains. "S-sorry. I'll just c-clean this up." He then noticed out of the corner of his eye Bakura crouching next to him, also helping to clear up the mess. Ryou blushed again before quietly saying, "Please stop, you don't have to clear this up. It was my fault."

The thief smirked™ before whispering next to the younger teen's ear, "But I want to help."

Ryou jerked slightly as he felt Bakura's breath on his neck, however this caused him to clench his fist tightly around the shard of ceramic he was holding. He let out a hiss of pain before instinctively dropping the slither of jug and clutching his injured hand to his chest. The older teen noticed and grabbed Ryou's wrist, carefully but firmly forcing the younger boy to open his fist so he could see how bad the injury was. Fortunately the cut wasn't too deep, but it was spread across two of Ryou's fingers, blood already starting to drip and ooze out of the slash.

"Doesn't look too bad." Bakura exclaimed, however before the white haired boy could reply the thief held up the injured fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking softly and caressing the cut with his tongue.

"Wha-H-HEY! What are you doing?!" Ryou yelped, taken by surprise, trying to yank his fingers back but the thief had his wrist held firmly still. "S-stop!" To his surprise, Bakura did.

Slowly pulling the fingers out of his mouth, the thief glared at the younger boy. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to suck fresh cuts to stop the blood flow and help reduce the risk of infection?" He growled, still refusing to let go of his treasure.

Ryou hung his head in embarrassment; he had heard something like that when he was small. It was just he wasn't really expecting the older teen to do anything like that… and from the predatory look in his gaze, Ryou was sure Bakura was trying to take advantage of him. "Y-yeah… my father said something like that when I was small. S-sorry, I just wasn't really expecting- I mean I thought you were- I- uhh….. yeah."

"S'allright." Bakura just smirked™ before putting the fingers back in his mouth. The warm metallic taste of blood flowed over his tongue, he swallowed some of the coppery substance and sucked gently until he could no longer taste the red liquid. He held Ryou's gaze throughout the whole time, watching with amusement as the boy blushed softly and an unreadable emotion filled his eyes, he licked up the injured fingers one last time before reluctantly pulling them out of his mouth. Shame, he was enjoying this activity. "They should be alright now, the bleeding will have stopped."

The younger teen examined his fingers, and sure enough the bleeding had stopped and the pain subsided. However, he was feeling confused, an unfamiliar emotion had swept through his body as the thief sucked his fingers. He didn't like it… did he? The warmth of the white haired teen's mouth slowly sending a heated feeling right to his bones? The way those dark eyes had watched him the entire time? Just thinking about those fiery orbs sent a shiver down Ryou's spine… and he wasn't sure if he liked it. "Thanks." Ryou said timidly.

"My pleasure." The thief replied, his tone held slight mockery but he meant what he said. "Do you have a dustpan and brush? It'll be safer to clean up the fragments that way…. we wouldn't want you hurting yourself again, do we?"

The younger boy sprang up to his feet, glad for an excuse to get away from Bakura while he straightened out his thoughts. "Yeah, there's one in the back… I'll go get it." He ran from the room, making sure to avoid Bakura's piercing gaze.

The thief stood and stretched his back, his glanced around the room and noticed a rag cloth across the bar, he fetched it and began mopping up any milk that had spilt onto the counter. Normally he wasn't the 'helping' type, but he figured this was mostly his fault and he thought it would be a good idea to get into Ryou's good books. After finishing with the counter Bakura moved onto the floor, careful to avoid the shattered remains of the jug. Just as he finished the younger boy came back into the room, his cheeks flushed slightly and a small smile on his face. He noticed the lack of milk on the floor and shot a look at the rag Bakura was holding before saying, "You didn't have to clean up! I'm sorry you did, I could've done it… God I've messed everything up… err… thanks by the way, for y'know helping…. Sorry."

The older boy just shrugged, putting the rag back where he found it. He was going to speak, but got cut off as Ryou's grandfather walked in.

"Hullo stranger, still here? I'm surprised it's been a while since I left, has Ryou been taking care of-" The older man was stopped as he noticed the broken ceramic shards on the floor. He furrowed his brow before giving his grandson an angry look and saying, "Ryou, what's this? That was our last milk jug! Now we're going to have to get a new one…. God it's a mess."

Bakura watched silently as Ryou hung his head in shame, his hair covering his deeply blushing face. The younger boy seemed to shrink under his grandfather's angry gaze, trying to make himself as small as possible. The thief shifted uncomfortably as he felt a feeling he couldn't quite name in the pit of his stomach. Making up his mind he cleared his throat and interrupted the older man's scolding. "Excuse me, sir, but I'll think you'll find I'm the one who broke the jug. Ryou here is just helping to clean up." Bakura studied the younger boy intently as his head shot up and fixed the thief with an unbelieving look, eyes shining with surprise.

Ryou's grandfather turned to Bakura and became slightly uncomfortable. "Err… well… if that's the case then I'm going to have to charge you for the breakage."

Bakura just smiled sweetly and shot Ryou a warning glare as he noticed the younger boy about to shout out. "That's absolutely fine." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he paid the older man for his drink and the breakage. He wasn't too bothered, currently he had just under a million dollars stuffed into a suitcase under his hotel bed, so he wasn't exactly short for cash. Plus, he planned to steal the money back later.

Ryou's grandfather patted Bakura on the shoulder and gave him a smile. "Sorry about that, sonny. Yer seem like a good lad, but I can't afford to keep paying for breakages and things at times like this." He sighed before turning to his grandson. "Well, I think I'll be closing up now. Had a hard day and I need some rest. Ryou, be sure to see our good customer here off, make sure he has had everything he wants." With that he shot Bakura another kind smile and left, once again leaving the two teens alone.

Ryou stared at the thief, searching his face for an explanation. He felt grateful for being saved from a verbal battering from his grandfather, but he also felt irked how Bakura always seemed to save him… he must look pretty useless in the older teen's eyes. "W-why did you do that?" Ryou finally asked.

The older teen shrugged, "I don't like to see you upset." He replied honestly, again having to suppress urges to pick Ryou up and molest him. How could anyone be this damn cute and innocent?! "I'd much rather see you smile… or blush." He purred, and without giving the boy a chance to reply he casually stepped outside and made his way back to the hotel. Leaving a confused, and once again blushing, Ryou to stare after him.

Inky: Want to find out what happens next? Follow the story to find out, and Rate & Review to shorten the wait, I always work faster when I know people enjoy my work. Thanks again! *salutes*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Okay! You can stop throwing things at me, I've finally posted the next chapter. It's over 5,000 words long with nothing of relevance happening until the end so go sink your teeth into that! I don't post chapters frequently, I spend over 5 hours planning, writing and rewriting every 1,000 words or so. Sounds a ridicules amount of time, but I'm never happy with it so I just keep editing and editing.

Anyway, enough excuses! I send love to every single person who followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far, your feedback is well appreciated and I'm glad you guys like perverted Bakura, because you'll be seeing a lot more of him.

Warnings: Contains adult themes and Language.

Disclaimer: Fortunately for small children and unfortunately for yaoi fans, I do not own Yugioh. Just the plot of this story.

**Blah blah**: Thoughts

_Blah Blah_: Emphasis

Ryou sighed, it was only morning but he was already exhausted, he knew it was from lack of sleep. The boy had been kept awake all night by thoughts of _him. _His lookalike. Bakura. He was unable to find out why the older boy got him into such a state where he couldn't sleep, but he couldn't deny the fact that yesterday had been one of the weirdest and possibly most nerve-wracking days of his life. **Thank God it's over.** Ryou thought, but deep inside, a small part of him disagreed.

"Excuse me, dear, can we order our breakfasts?"

Ryou jumped when he realised the lady sitting at the table across from him, was trying to get his attention. He quickly rested his mop against an unoccupied chair before going over to her, he swallowed down his shyness and turned to her with a smile. "Hi, sorry, is there a problem?" Ryou noticed that the lady was also with a man and two young children who were smiling and waving their fists in the air, squealing loudly. **A happy family. **Ryou thought with some bitterness, but he was dragged from his thoughts by the lady speaking to him again.

"Not a problem, dear. No, we would just like to order our breakfasts if that's alright?" The young teen nodded and quickly glanced around the room, soon finding what he was looking for. A girl, named Mai, in an apron similar to his was stood at the far end of the café, unfortunately for Ryou she was already talking to another customer. Well, Ryou would say talking, _flirting _would have been a more accurate term, she was practically lying on a table where a rather handsome, rugged looking man sat, trying her best to chat him up. The teen internally growled, _Mai_ was supposed to take orders from customers, not _him. _Ryou's job was to clean up after customers and occasionally deliver their food from the kitchens, he didn't mind all the cleaning, it meant he could spend as little time as possible talking to people.

Realising he was the one going to have to take their orders, Ryou smiled down at the family. "Sure, what would you all like?" He then began to scribble down their requests into a small notepad he carried in the pocket on the front of his apron as the family reeled off what they wanted to eat. "Is that all?" Ryou politely asked when they had finished, before quickly scurrying off to the kitchens to hand over their order. He congratulated himself on managing to get through all of that without making eye contact with either of the parents, the children didn't count, even Ryou wasn't scared of kids.

Picking his mop back up and still internally congratulating himself, the boy failed to notice a particular someone confidently stride through the door and seat himself down at a table. Bakura's eyes scanned the room, he smirked™ when he found his prize; Adorable Ryou mopping the floor, perfectly oblivious to the fact that a predator's gaze was locked onto his rear end. The thief casually leant back against his chair, waiting for Ryou to notice him. He had a plan. Last night Bakura spent most of his time awake and plotting ways in which to obtain his treasure, some ideas a lot more illegal than others. However, luckily for the younger teen, the thief had decided the best option was just to eat most of his meals at the café Ryou worked at. Bakura would gradually talk to Ryou more and more until eventually they became close, then the older boy would make his move. The thought of having Ryou eventually lying underneath him, panting and mewling in pleasure made the thief grin.

"Fancy anything, honey?" A voice interrupted Bakura's fantasies, he locked his gaze onto the blonde waitress before him. To his surprise, it was the same girl from the beach yesterday, but today was disappointingly wearing mini shorts and a tank top instead of her bikini. Unlike yesterday, the thief felt no attraction to her at all, sure she wasn't bad looking but compared to the white jewel behind her she was nothing. **On a scale of one to Ryou she rates a pathetic two point nine. **The thief thought wryly, smirking™ slightly. "I'm sure you're hungry." The girl continued, leaning on the table slightly, Bakura had to fight the urge to lean away. "And from the looks of you, I'm sure you have a _big_ appetite." She gave the thief wink before waiting for his reply.

Realization suddenly struck Bakura. **She's flirting with me! **Toying with the idea of just ignoring her and seeing how desperate she became with her hints, the thief decided he wasn't feeling in the mood to play and instead leant further back on his chair, placed his boot clad feet on the table and glared daggers at her. "From the looks of me, huh? Well, what can you say from the looks of _this_?" And with that, he raised his fist to the girl's face and proceeded to make an extremely crude hand gesture in front of her widening eyes.

The blonde reacted as if she was a house cat that had just had boiling water poured onto it, pride hurt she spat, "Well fuck you, mister! Fuck you to hell!"

"Yes, I can see you would definitely like to do that, but unfortunately I'm not into whores." Bakura smirked™ as the waitress became even more riled up. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to have my breakfast order taken by _him." _ The thief gestured to Ryou, before the girl stormed off Bakura cleared his throat and said, "Also, an ice tea would be nice, if you wouldn't mind fetching one."

Wanting nothing more than to gouge out Bakura's eyes, her own turning to slits, Mai hissed at him, spun around, swished her hair and sashayed over towards Ryou. Trying her hardest to look as if she was 'rising above the situation' and 'didn't give a damn' about the thief's cruel words.

Meanwhile Ryou had just finished his intense mopping session, satisfied the now clean floor was positively gleaming, he shoved the mop and bucket into the back of a cleaners room and proceeded back into the main area of the café to see if there were any tables that needed a wipe down. But to his surprise as he re-entered the café, it was not dirty tables that met him, but a rather ticked off Mai Valentine. "Mai, what's wrong?" The young teen questioned, seeing the look of absolute rage on his co-workers face.

The blonde, seeing red and too angry to even speak, just hissed and pointed to a certain customer who sat with his feet on the table as if he owned the place. Without even waiting for the teen to answer she stormed off into the kitchens seething with rage.

Ryou couldn't believe it, Bakura could not be sat there; waving at him and sadistically grinning. **This can't be happening. God, please say this is just one messed up dream. **He prayed silently, knowing with absolute certainty that it was real. The boy just couldn't _deal _with this right now, it wasn't because he disliked the thief, quite the opposite in fact, Ryou found himself actually _liking_ Bakura… and that was exactly why he was afraid. He had never blushed as much as he did yesterday in his life, and as he walked over he could already feel a slight heat in his cheeks. The teen took in the thief; spikey hair framing his angular face, long legs leaning on the table, dark clothes contrasting with his pale skin and burning auburn eyes locked onto his own… as he looked at the sight before him, Ryou could feel his heartbeat quicken. And it terrified him. **What's happening to me?! **

Bakura purred with satisfaction as Ryou made his way through the tables to reach the thief, a soft blush on his cheeks, eyes wide with surprise and an adorable look of slight puzzlement adorning his face. As the boy drew closer Bakura removed his feet from the table and sat up straight, grinning broadly in a greeting. "Ryou! Fancy seeing you here on this fine day, what a coincidence. It must be fate!" His tone light and playful.

Ryou narrowed his eyes in disbelief; the older teen didn't really seem like the 'coincidence' type, but he shoved thoughts of plans and evil plotting to the back of his mind. **I need to say something. **He remembered, quickly opening his mouth and readying a greeting. However, to his absolute horror, the words, "What are you doing here?" slipped out instead of a warm welcome. **Great, just great. Next time, why don't I try and say something that doesn't make me sound like a paranoid idiot?**

Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked™. "I'm doing what everybody else is doing here; eating their breakfast out at this lovely café." He was rewarded with a pink blush.

The younger boy tried to clear his mind and start over, hoping the thief wouldn't notice his heated cheeks. "Wh-what I meant was; I wasn't expecting you."

Bakura, enjoying his game, raised his other eyebrow and waved a hand obscurely in the air. "Ooooh, I see, it's just I've never heard of a café that doesn't expect customers turning up before."

Ryou's blush darkened to crimson, he prayed that the floor would just swallow him up and save him from this mess of a conversation he was having. "N-no. It's just- I mean… I didn't really think I'd see you again."

"Oh my, did you want to see me again?" Bakura purred, his voice becoming rich and sultry, enjoying the look of horror on the younger boy's face.

The white haired teen could only stutter and stammer, hating that his cheeks burned with every passing second. "NO! I-I mean…. Yes… wait! No! I'm trying t-to say that it is nice to see y-you again, yes."

Satisfied that his game had gone far enough, the thief just smiled and studied his treasure once more, again wondering how anyone could be so adorable and desirable.

However, before Bakura could think up any others ways to embarrass his fluffy haired victim, their conversation was abruptly interrupted when a red faced Mai suddenly barged in and slammed a glass of ice tea on the table. A tidal wave of tea sloshed out of the glass from the rough impact and splatted the thief's dusky grey shirt. His favourite shirt. "_THERE'S _you're ice tea, I hope you enjoy it, asshole!" Mai yelled in victory, a smug look on her face.

For a moment, Ryou thought that Bakura would remain impassive as he calmly studied his now wet and stained shirt. But that thought was obliterated as the thief raised his head and stared straight at Mai. His eyes were filled with a burning fury, they were dark and dangerous, clouded over with impossible rage. The younger boy quickly prayed that he would never be on the receiving end of that death glare, he was terrified by just looking into the thief's eyes, and for a second Ryou feared that Bakura would actually physically lash out and hurt the blonde.

Mai had also noticed her mistake and seemed to wither underneath the thief's burning glare, the fight going completely out of her. Unable to move, she could only stare back with terrified, glassy eyes.

After several long, agonising moments of silence, Bakura spoke up. "I seem to require a new drink, this one is now only half full. This time, why don't we try and keep the tea _inside _the glass, unless you want me to get angry." His words were polite and conservative, but they were spoken slowly and dangerously, each syllable was drenched in threats. The blonde could only nod, still unmoving, like a rabbit caught in headlights. With the thief's last word she broke free and bolted to the kitchens.

Ryou watched on in shock. Bakura turned to him, and for a moment the full intensity of his gaze crashed down onto the younger boy, every fibre of Ryou's being told him that he was staring right back into the dead eyes of a heartless beast, but amongst the anger and rage the boy spotted a look of… lust? And suddenly the fear left Ryou, and it was replaced with an even more terrifying emotion; excitement. Something feral stirred in the pit of the boy's stomach, quickening his heartbeat and making him ache for… for something… something he couldn't quite name, but he yearned for it, wanting to satisfy it.

But before the younger teen could fully figure out his feelings, Bakura's gaze softened and transformed back into their enticing auburn hue, full of amusement and a spark of mischief, viewing the world as if it was some kind of playground to toy around with. A small chuckle escaped his lips, the thief had enjoyed Mai's petrified face. "Shame about the shirt, I quite liked this one." He mused, he glanced back at his companion and saw an odd expression on the boy's face.

Ryou snapped back to reality, the shock of Bakura speaking to him made him jump slightly. "Your shirt!" He gasped, finally registering the slightly brown stain on the thief's sodden clothing. "I-I'll go find something for it!" The boy rushed back into the cleaner's room and grabbed a cloth and a fistful of paper roll. He hurried over to the thief, and without giving himself time to change his mind, began to try and remove the stain. One hand resting on Bakura's shoulder, the other desperately trying to use the paper roll to extract the tea from the grey fabric. Ryou smiled as he succeeded slightly, the stain was less visible but the shirt was still wet.

The thief was certainly amused by the boy's antics, he found the fact that Ryou cared so much about his shirt very endearing. And the fact that he could feel the boy's hand move over his sensitive chest through the fabric and also a warm breath on the side of his neck that sent shivers down his spine, meant that he wasn't complaining at all. The problem was, however, it was taking every ounce of Bakura's willpower and tested his self-control to its limits not to wrap his arms around Ryou's slender waist, pull him closer and attack the side of his neck with kisses and love bites. The closeness between them was driving Bakura mad, it was becoming harder to resist; he could feel the beckoning heat from Ryou's body and had to bite his lip to stop a needy moan from escaping. Erotic thoughts began to form in the thief's mind, he tried to push them aside, but they just came back, each one more intense than the last.

The full impact of what the boy had just done sunk into Ryou's mind; **What am I doing?! I've practically climbed onto Bakura's knee and started feeling his chest! Oh God… what have I done?! **Panic and embarrassment raced through the boy's body. **What must he think of me?! **Worry began eating away at Ryou's thoughts, what if he offended the older boy? What if he gave him the wrong idea? I mean, it wasn't as if he wanted to do this, or enjoying it or anything, right? … Right? An all too familiar pink flush spread across his cheeks, he bowed his head slightly to cover his face with his mane of white hair, terrified Bakura would see. "Umm… B-Bakura?" Ryou questioned nervously, hoping talking would distract his thoughts and stop the pink flush on his cheeks.

"Yes, Ryou." Was his rather sharp reply, the younger teen still refusing to look at the thief.

"Err… c-can I ask you something?" Ryou questioned timidly, already regretting his decision of trying to start a conversation, he was finding it rather awkward; trying to talk to somebody while nearly sitting on their knee.

"You just have, but I _suppose _I could allow you another question." The boy flinched at Bakura's playful words, drenched in sarcasm, Ryou could just imagine the smirk that accompanied them. His blush became stronger.

"Why was Mai so mad at you? I've never seen her behave like that before." In all truthfulness the boy was curious to know the answer, the way the blonde had acted was incredibly rude, but Bakura must have done something to provoke such a reaction.

"Well… let's just say she found me rather _alluring_," Ryou tensed up, he didn't know why, but that feral feeling in the pit of his stomach started to growl. "But was a little disappointed when she found out I didn't return those feelings." The boy's head snapped up and stared at Bakura, eyes filled with surprise. And the feral feeling began to purr.

The thief's face was now inches from Ryou's own, a bombardment of thoughts and feelings began to race through his body, and in his struggle to control and order them, he stopped trying to remove the stain from Bakura's grey shirt and instead just rested his hands against the older boy's chest. Why did he feel so smug about Bakura not liking Mai? And if someone like Mai couldn't impress the teen, then who could? Certainly no one like him… And why did he care that Bakura probably didn't like him? Because he didn't have any feelings for the older boy… did he? Was that was why he felt so afraid and insecure? "Why don't you like her?" Ryou whispered quietly, his eyes a storm of raging emotions.

**Because I like your sexy ass a lot more. **"Well, let's just say she's not really my type." Bakura said slowly, his thoughts and hormones going haywire. It felt as if electricity was running through his body, every sensation intensified, his senses were overtaken by Ryou. The sight of the innocent young boy sitting across his lap, the sound of his soft breathing, the feeling of his warm slender hands against his chest, and the young boy's subtle scent which reminded the thief of cinnamon, unfortunately taste was still unexplored but Bakura hoped he'd get round to that soon. With every fibre of his being aching for Ryou, he knew he had to get the boy off of his lap before he did something he regretted. "I think," The older teen said tightly, trying to keep his voice even and stop any sounds of lust creeping into it, "that that's about as clean as my shirt is going to get." He gently took hold of Ryou's wrists and led the boy regretfully away from him. "But thanks for all of your help."

Taking the hint, the younger boy jumped off Bakura as if he had received and electric shock. "Y-you're welcome." Avoiding eye contact and nervously playing with his own hands, Ryou was scared he had offended the older teen. The air between them was thick and heavy, and a question nagged at the corner of the boy's mind, although he wasn't sure why he was so desperate to know the answer. "What is your t-type?" Ryou blurted out, blushing furiously at how stupid he sounded.

**A quick look in the mirror will answer that question, little one. **Bakura's signature smirk had returned, he could think a lot more clearly and calmly without fantasies of Ryou clouding his mind. He dropped his voice into a low purr, the playful spark returning to his eyes. "Why are you so keen to know? Wondering if you tick all the boxes?" The thief received no reply other than a squeak of horror. He thought for a moment before answering. "I prefer cute over sexy, slimness, long hair and being shorter than me is a must."

"Oh… okay." Ryou said awkwardly, not sure what to say. **Do I tick all the boxes? **He wondered; he hoped not. Being classified as 'cute' was rather embarrassing.

A silence passes between to the two boys, not necessarily awkward, but Ryou found it uncomfortable none the less. Fortunately he was saved by Mai who nervously crawled up to the table, she very timidly and _extremely _carefully, placed another full glass of ice tea in front of Bakura. She stared at the ground the entire time, fear seeming to radiate off her, she quickly snatched up the half full glass before she hurried off. Bakura smirkedTM while watching her, when she left, the thief picked up the ice tea and took a sip, closing his eyes and humming slightly in approval. "That's some good ice tea."

"Of course!" Ryou said, beaming and with some pride added: "I invented the recipe!"

The thief raised an eyebrow before looking at the drink, then back at the young boy. "Seriously? It's really good." He said, surprise evident in his voice.

"T-thanks." Ryou mumbled, blushing but also slightly pleased with the Bakura's kind words. He glanced at the thief, at with a sense of dumb realization saw that he had had nothing to eat. "Oh! Erm… Ba-Bakura would you like to order breakfast?"

As if to answer the younger boy, Bakura's stomach growled loudly, he chuckled slightly and with a glint in his eyes said: "Sure, I'm absolutely _starving." _The thief picked up the menu off the table and held it loosely in his fingers, pretending to read it and with eyes skimming over for it than less than a second, he threw it back on the table and turned to face Ryou. "Well, there are so many tasty things on offer," Bakura glanced sideways at the pale teen for a second, "but I think I'm going to have Steak, sausages, bacon and toast. With some extra bacon please. Oh, and an ice tea if you don't mind."

Ryou was scribbling down Bakura's order in his fluid, elegant handwriting, but paused when he heard the thief request his drink. "Another ice tea?" He glanced in confusement at the full glass on the table. The teen didn't answer him, and Ryou didn't press the matter any further; he often served customers who had peculiar requests. When Bakura finished, the younger boy just gave him a shy smile before heading off to the kitchens.

After Ryou left, the thief sighed heavily and held his head in his hands, now that the boy had gone, he was bored. Although he had their previous conversation to replay in his head and smirkTM at every time his treasure had gone slightly pink in the cheeks. Damn, he wanted him. Tracing his long fingers over the grooves in the wooden table, and occasionally flicking his gaze at the kitchen door every time he heard it swing open, Bakura patiently (a rather rare occurrence)waited for the two things he hungered most for to come through the kitchen doorway: Ryou and food.

A rather long wait later, Ryou emerged from the Kitchens holding a plate stacked with meat and toast in his left hand, and a glass of chilled ice tea in the other. He made his way through the café before finishing at Bakura's table. He shyly glanced up at the thief to see his burning, piercing eyes looking back at him. To the thief's amusement another blush spread across the boy's cheeks as he laid the plate of food out before him and then placed the glass of ice tea next to the other full one.

Ryou stood back at respectful distance, after serving food the boy generally left the customer to eat, but for some reason his legs were rather reluctant to move. He was filled with slight anticipation as he watched Bakura study the plate, the younger boy wouldn't admit it, but he might have spent a lot of extra care preparing the thief's food. To his confusement, Bakura ignored the plate of hot food before him and instead picked up the fresh glass of ice tea before placing it back down opposite him on the other side of the table. Bakura then turned to him with a smirkTM and after a brief pause, in which Ryou just stared at him blankly, said: "Well?"

Ryou's brow furrowed, he awkwardly shifted on his feet. "W-well what?"

The thief's smirkTM transformed into a grin, he elegantly raised one of his eyebrows before answering. "Well, aren't you going to sit down and join me? I have bought you a drink after all." Bakura almost pounced on the boy, the look of embarrassed horror and that red hue on his face was just too adorable to bear.

Feeling his face heat up and heart start to race, Ryou couldn't gather his thoughts up, leaving him stuttering and stammering trying to push down the feelings of discomfiture and… flattery? "Err…. W-well I'm n-not r-really… What I'm t-t-trying to say is t-that, errr… although I want t-to I… erm don't think I'm really allowed to, y-yeah. S-sorry." Ryou locked his gaze onto a particularly crispy bit of bacon on the plate, desperately trying to avoid looking at Bakura, for fear his blush would get worse.

The thief wouldn't be shaken off so easily. "Now now, you've been working hard all morning, you _deserve _a little break. And you don't need to worry, you co-worker seems to be handling the other customers by herself just fine." Both boys glanced at Mai, she had lost her feistiness and instead was miserably shuffling about the room looking glum. "Ryou, after all, isn't it your job to keep customers happy and satisfied? And I tell you, I won't be happy nor satisfied unless you sit down here with me." The thief put a pleading look in his eyes as Ryou finally met his gaze.

The younger teen was torn in two, on one hand, he was rather surprised to find the majority of himself wanting to sit down with Bakura. But on the other hand, the rational side of him warned him that he would be in trouble if his grandfather caught him slacking off, and it was unfair to just slump all the workload onto Mai's shoulders. "Err… I-I'm not s-sure." He quietly muttered, subconsciously taking a step closer to the white haired predator sitting before him.

"Come now, little one. I _insist._" Bakura cooed, reaching out and placing his slender hand gently on Ryou's back, before steering him to a seat. The thief watched with smugness as his treasure obediently sat down opposite him, his warm hazel eyes staring back into Bakura's auburn ones.

The younger teen just sighed and gave up to the thief's wish, still confused at the light tingling feeling in his chest. Ryou took the ice tea and drank deeply, he was thirsty, after all he had been working hard and as Bakura has said, he needed this break. He watched in curiosity as the thief began to dig into his food, although to Ryou's surprise Bakura was using his knife and fork to eat every bit of his food. Before he could stop himself, "You use a knife and fork to eat toast?!" The boy blurted out.

The older teen looked up at his words and with a mischievous smile: "Of course! In England table etiquette is very important. The only thing you should eat with your fingers is asparagus dipped in melted butter." He purred.

"What about sandwiches? Or crisps? Or popcorn?" Ryou asked bluntly, grinning widely, a wild spark in his eyes.

Bakura blinked for a few seconds, before chuckling. "Well… err I guess it would be quite hard to eat those without your fingers. But they hadn't been invented when the great laws of table etiquette were written." Then adding on with a playful growl, "But anyway, as they say, 'little girls should be seen and not heard' so shush."

"Hey!" Ryou yelped. Pouting slightly in disdain. "I'm not a girl!"

The thief smirkedTM and leaned over the table so his face was inches away from Ryou's own. "Oh really? Could have fooled me. And you are little anyway, so the rule still applies."

Ryou felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into Bakura's eyes. They were filled with a dark pleasure, daring him to answer back. Instead, the boy just blushed and pouted even more. Trying to change the conversation he asked, "Hey! Wait, does that mean you're British then? I thought your accent sounded English."

Suddenly, Bakura froze up. He leaned away again from Ryou, looking as if he had released some important information he shouldn't have said. After a moment, he quietly answered. "Yeah. I am."

Sensing they were on an unwelcome topic, regret hit the younger boy like a brick wall. He'd ruined it. He had offended Bakura. Struggling to think of something to say that would salvage the situation, their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the worried voice of Ryou's grandfather. "Ryou, I need to talk to you."

Said boy twisted around to see his Grandpa standing behind him, a grave expression on his face. "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

The older man shot a look at Bakura who was once again digging into his breakfast, pretending not to hear their conversation. "I'm afraid yer mother's ill again. She's in hospital, it's nothin' serious but I'm gonna visit her over the next week. I'll be leaving early every morning and back again late at night. I'd take you with me, but I know you and yer step father don't get on." They exchanged glances, a silent message passing between them. "So I don't want you to be alone. I know in the past I've left you on yer own and you said you were stayin' with friends and you weren't. But I'll be gone for a while, and I can't just leave you without anyone checking up on you, and I don't know what time I'll be back in the evenings. I know you don't like it, but you have to be with someone, it'll ease my mind."

Ryou's expression had changed from shock to sadness throughout his Grandfather's explanation, he wanted to go and see his mother, but knew that his stepfather wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He sighed deeply, be with someone? Who? He had no friends. His grandfather knew that. But the boy wasn't allowed to wallow in his own thoughts for long, his grandfather hadn't finished.

"Alright. Now, I've been watchin' you, Ryou, for a couple of minutes now. And I know you've not been doing any work, you've been chattin' to this lad." Ryou closed his eyes, his grandfather knew he hadn't been working? He was in trouble now. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Now, what's yer name, laddy?" He asked, question directed at the thief who was now three quarters through his breakfast and had tactfully kept a neutral expression on his face for the entire time.

"Bakura." The teen answered. Intrigued, his mind was whirring over what the old man had said, it seemed as if Ryou didn't have a happy family. Pity and empathy welled at the bottom of his stomach.

"Well, Bakura." The old man continued, eyes trained on the teen. "You seem to be getting' on well with my grandson, and you know I don't want him hangin' around here alone. So, if you'll be staying around here for the next week, how'd you like to look after Ryou? Of course if you agreed, all yer meals here will be free. No charge whatsoever."

Bakura pretended to think things over for a minute. Did he want to spend most of his days looking after Ryou? A bigger chance to score with the boy? Free food? Hell yeah. To the thief, this was like an offering from the gods. A deep sense of satisfaction rose within him, his skin tingled, he could almost taste the next few days ahead. Bakura looked over to Ryou who was staring at his grandfather with a mixture of horror, disbelief, and humiliation. He smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to do that."

End of Chapter.

Your thoughts on this? Good? Bad? I do promise heavy Yaoi in next chapter! *winks* Please Favourite/Review/Follow if you enjoyed, it encourages me to write faster.


End file.
